Core A- the Genomics, Proteomics and Bioinformatics Core The overall goal of Core A is to provide genomics, proteomics and bioinformatics support for P01 investigators. Core A will maintain whole genome and custom DNA microarray platforms to facilitate the gene expression experiments of P01 investigators. Core A will also provide quantitative real-time PCR (qPCR) support for P01 projects. Proteomics activities will be supported within Core A. This will include facilitating yeast two-hybrid screens and preparation of protein samples for Ion Trap Electrospray Mass Spectrometry (IE-MS) to be carried out in the Texas A&M Protein Chemistry Laboratory. Core A will provide robust bioinformatics platform(s) for P01 investigators. Local and distributed servers will be provided for data analysis, storage and archiving. Additional data mining tools will be maintained locally for further gene expression, protein structure, and comparative data analysis. Core A will acquire or develop new technologies to facilitate P01 investigator progress. As new genomics, proteomics and bioinformatics platforms emerge, they will be evaluated by Core A and implemented where appropriate. The research supported by the Genomics, Proteomics and Bioinformatics Core will lead to an understanding of the molecular and biochemical basis of circadian timing and of the systems-level consequences of circadian rhythmicity. This in turn will facilitate the development of new therapies for diseases and conditions related to circadian pathologies.